phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri-Stone Area
|image = Phinebunk and Gerb's new wheel.PNG |caption = Phinabunk and Gerb presenting the wheel they made. |season = 3 |production = 308a |broadcast = 141 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = January 13, 2012 |international = November 04, 2011 (Disney Channel India) |xd = January 16, 2012 |pairedwith = "Doof Dynasty" |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes =}} It’s the Stone Age and Phineas and Ferb are cavemen who decide to invent something new, fun and useful…the wheel! Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make his digs more upscale by using the precursor to the Inator device... a plain old stick. Episode Summary In 27,000 B.C., Phinabunk and Gerb (caveman versions of Phineas and Ferb) go through their stone-carved blueprints in the backyard and decide to make a wheel. Dan Povenmire shows Jeff "Swampy" Marsh his storyboards for the caveman episode, and explains that all of the characters will speak in a nearly incomprehensible cave-talk. They both agree that they will explain the premise in a low budget live-action photo animation when needed, so the audience won't get confused. Swampy then asks Dan where Perry is. Bunka, a platypus-like animal with frilly spiked fur, a big brow, long canines, and red spines on his tail, is briefed by Monobrow, and a monkey named Gnarl. Monobrow explains to Bunka that Doofengung is planning something that Bunka should thwart. After briefing Perry, Monobrow accidentally slips on one of Gnarl's banana peels. Da and Mog say goodbye by smelling each others armpits before Da goes out to hunt. Mog then notices her messy hair in the mirror, and decides to go to Bobbi's to get it done, putting Can-tok in charge by presenting her with a staff as she leaves. Can-tok tells Phinabunk and Gerb that she's in charge before going to communicate with Stacy long distance by using the vibrations of a log. Outside, a pile of rocks are delivered to Phinabunk and Gerb, who tell Isabelock, Boofgard and Baljug to make a wheel out of one of them, though it takes a few tries for them to get it right. At Doofengung's cave, a neanderthal-esque Doofenshmirtz entertains himself by watching water droplets slowly drip from a stalactite. Bunka crashes through the stone wall and Doofengung traps him in a bone cage. Doofengung explains that Roger, a human who is apparently a step ahead of him on the evolutionary chain, is living luxuriously while Doofengung lives in a dirty cave. Doofengung states that it is unfair, and begins to throw a fit. Dan decides that the caveman episode was a bad idea, but Swampy, who has become interested, takes over. Swampy explains to Dan that Phinabunk and Gerb had completed their design of the wheel, and present it to their friends. Can-tok notices them playing with their wheels outside, and runs off to inform Mog. Phinabunk realizes that the four wheels can be put together to pull a single vehicle, and the children decide to construct one. Meanwhile, Doofengung shows Bunka his Stick-inator, explaining that he plans to poke a mammoth with it, causing the mammoth heard to rampage through Roger's territory, scaring him off so Doofengung can go claim it. Dan translates Doofengung's plan for the audience. As Can-tok walks home, disappointed that Mog would not listen to her, she runs into Phinabunk, Gerb and the others in their new car-like vehicle constructed with rock and wood. She pursues them, but is momentarily distracted by Jerabunk. Phinabunk and Gerb's vehicle rides past Conk, who's foot is frozen to a glacier. As Can-tok chases after Phinabunk and Gerb, she is picked up by a vulture and carried off to an active volcano. Can-tok hits the vulture with her staff, causing it to drop her near the lava, which burns the tip of the staff. At the same time, Doofengung uses his stick-inator on one of the mammoths, though his plan backfires as the mammoths turn around and chase him. As Doofengung runs past Phinabunk and Gerb, the mammoths stampede over the vehicle, completely crushing it before Mog can see it. Can-tok waves her staff in frustration, and it suddenly sparks fire. As the mammoths crush his cave house, Doofengung curses Bunka, who walks past him, still in his bone cage. .]] Dan and Swampy realize that they forgot to put a song in the episode, and begin to write one while dancing. Phinabunk, Gerb, and all of their friends and family gather around Can-tok's fire and begin to sing a caveman version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo in celebration. Transcript Songs * Quirky Worky Song (Caveman Version) * Zubada Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Ooga, ooga, ooga, ooga.}} Whatcha doin'? By Isabelock: By Bufkar: Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Babalan Babala Babalanka! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode starts without an explanation why the story plays in the past. *No one will time travel, as the characters are from that period. *Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh make a appearance in this episode, in stop-motion. *This is the first episode where, for most of the episode, the characters don't speak English. *There is a caveman version of the Quirky Worky Song. *This episode may have explained how Conk ended up frozen in a iceberg in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". *This is the first episode to show Gretchen and Adyson without glasses and a hairband respectively. *First time Katie is seen with loose hair. *When Can-tok runs through the bushes, her hair is briefly changed to the way Candace's hair looks. *As none of the characters speak English, this episode is probably hard to understand on its own. However, a long-time viewer may pick up on the equivalents of catch phrases like "A platypus? ... Perry the Platypus!", "Behold, my ...inator!", "Aren't you a little young ...", and such. Furthermore, some words are repeated through the episode, and some are rather similar to English words; e.g., "ni" is "no", "in charga" is "in charge", et cetera. Production Information *Description of the video: **This video shows exactly what it's like working on Phineas and Ferb. It's 8 O'Clock at night, and Celeste, Martin and I are recording a demo for a Caveman version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo for an upcoming episode. *A sneak peek of this episode was shown on July 22, 2011 at the San Diego Comic Conhttp://findingmickey.squarespace.com/blog/2011/7/26/sdcc-2011-phineas-and-ferb-panel.html Sneak Peek Video. *This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on January 6, 2012. International Premieres *November 5, 2011 (Channel 13 Chile) *November 24, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *November 19, 2011 (Seven Network Australia) *November 23, 2011 (Disney XD The Netherlands) *December 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) Errors *It is unknown how Conk's foot get stuck inside the ice if no one touched him. *In some scenes, Gretchen is not wearing her glasses when Roger and Carl are all seen wearing their glasses. *Before the song Zubada starts, only Phinabunk, Gerb, Can-tok, Bunka, Isabelock, Boofgard, Baljug, Jerabunk, and Mog and Da were seen but then, the Caveside Girls appear out of nowhere. Continuity *This is the fourth time cave-people are seen. Previously were in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "It's About Time!", and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *Isabella expresses annoyance with others use of her catchphrase again ("Out of Toon", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy"). *During the photo animation scene, the Perry the Inaction Figure was seen. ("Toy to the World") *Conk reappears ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *Second time a live-action character is used, first was Ashley Tisdale in "Lights, Candace, Action!". *Bobbi Fabulous makes a cameo, again as a hair dresser ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). *The SUV that was in "Finding Mary McGuffin" and "The Secret of Success" appeared on a stone-print. *Second time Phineas/Phinabunk and Ferb/Gerb make a new language. ("Ferb Latin") Allusions *'The Flinstones' - Isabeluk having a bone in her hair is most likely a reference to Wilma and Pebbles Flintstone, as they both have bones in their hair. All human characters walk around barefoot, much like most characters from The Flintstones. The Tri-Stone Area is also a parody of Bedrock. *'Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur' - The Tri-Stone Area is similar to the 1939 Daffy Duck cartoon. *'Quest for Fire' - This 1981 film featured cavemen talking in their own language. *'Caddyshack' - Carl Spackler in Caddyshack claims to have golfed with the Dalai Lama. He says the Lama told him "Gunga galunga... gunga, gunga-lagunga" which sounds very similar to how Caveman Monogram talks. *'Spongebob Squarepants' - This episode is quite similar in structure and theme to the episode Ugh, which includes real-life segments and presents the caveman counterparts of the regular characters, caveman language and the discovery of fire. SpongeBob was SpongeGar & Patrick was Patar Cast *Vincent Martella as Phinabunk *Ashley Tisdale as Can-tok *Thomas Sangster as Gerb *Caroline Rhea as Mog *Mitchel Musso as Jerabunk *Dan Povenmire as Doofengung/Himself *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Monobrow/Himself *Richard O'Brien as Da *Dee Bradley Baker as Bunka *Alyson Stoner as Isabelock *Bobby Gaylor as Boofgard *Maulik Pancholy as Baljug *Tyler Alexander Mann as Gnarl *John DiMaggio as Conk References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes